


never not thinking of you

by lallemanting



Series: tumblr prompts [7]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, and you kind of want to bully him for it but that's okay, eliott is waxing poetic, this is so cheesy i am so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lallemanting/pseuds/lallemanting
Summary: His muse, he’d called Lucas once, when he showed him the completed script. Lucas had blushed, staining his cheeks a pretty pink and then rolled his eyes and called Eliott lame.or, Eliott comes home to Lucas after shooting his film
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: tumblr prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471427
Comments: 20
Kudos: 254





	never not thinking of you

Eliott is buzzing by the time he makes it home to his and Lucas’ apartment. 

It’s late. Or early really, the sun just about to rise, but Eliott hardly even feels tired, too amped up after finally managing to shoot the film he’s been worried about all semester. It wasn’t exactly how he imagined it, for obvious reasons, but he’s proud of it all the same, thrilled at the idea that he finally created something and managed to bring it all the way to fruition. Something he’ll be able to hold in his hands that started in his head.

He expects Lucas to be in bed as he turns the key and opens their door, stepping into the darkened hallway. He had told Lucas he’d probably be late and to not stay up and wait for him, knowing how exhausted he’s been recently studying for the bac. He’d been texting Lucas updates on the filming all night but when Lucas finally stopped responding around 1 in the morning, Eliott had hoped he’d finally let himself get some sleep. 

But when he walks into the living room, the light is still on, and Lucas is passed out with his face in his books on the couch. 

Something in Eliott’s chest picks up then, and all that excitement and energy he’d taken with him from the film set funnels down into a surge of affection for the boy sleeping there so peacefully, his cheek pressed into the pages of his biology textbook. Lucas looks so small and soft, and worry-free, a far cry from the anxious boy that’s been running around from study session to study session for the past few weeks. It’s like that first morning all over again, after the first time they kissed, when Eliott woke up and traced the lines of Lucas’ face with his fingers, so calm and happy that Eliott was beside him. The kind of thing he’d never felt before.

Eliott thinks for a moment about leaving him there, not disturbing his sleep and letting him rest, but he worries that his sleep won’t be as good if he stays there. Especially when they have such a comfortable bed in the other room. The last thing he wants is for Lucas to have a stiff neck in the morning. 

And there’s something else there, a selfish piece of Eliott that just wants to hold him close. The shoot, even though it had gone well with Lola, had just reminded him of all the ways Lucas had made him feel, the feelings and emotions he had had such a hard time articulating before that had just spilled out onto the pages when he sat down to write the script. His muse, he’d called Lucas once, when he showed him the completed script. Lucas had blushed, staining his cheeks a pretty pink and then rolled his eyes and called Eliott lame. But it’s true, how Lucas has inspired him, and later, when Eliott had pulled him close and kissed him deep and called Lucas his muse again, Lucas had let him.

Part of that energy that flows through him now: the excitement, the inspiration, rooted in his love for the sleeping boy in front of him. It’s the all-consuming, heart-wrenching kind of stuff that had taken Eliott a long time to believe he deserved. It rears up now and all Eliott wants to do is hold his boyfriend. Sue him. 

He lays down his bag gently on the floor and takes off his jacket and his shoes. He’ll put them away in the morning. Then he gently moves over to where Lucas is sleeping and begins moving the books and papers onto the table, careful to keep them in the same stacks and to mark the pages Lucas had open.

And then he gently brushes the hair off of Lucas’ forehead and leans down pressing a soft kiss to his sleep-warm skin.

“Lucas, baby,” he whispers, as Lucas begins to stir. “Let’s get you to bed.”

Lucas blinks once, then twice, before he seems to register the fact that Eliott is there at all. But then his face breaks into a wide smile and Eliott can’t help but fall in love all over again.

“Eli, you’re home,” Lucas says, his voice rough from sleep. He tilts his head back, asking for a kiss. 

And Eliott can’t say no to that, so he leans down and kisses Lucas gently, a press of lips as Lucas reaches out and wraps his arms around Eliott’s neck. 

“Lets go to bed,” Eliott says quietly, Lucas’ body soft from sleep as he holds him close. 

“Okay,” Lucas replies. And then, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Eliott whispers back. 

They walk together to their bedroom, Lucas tripping over his own feet as he fights his fatigue and Eliott holds on and breathes deep, something entirely Lucas filling his nose and calming him down, Lucas’ hair soft against his cheek. 

“Go lie down,” Eliott says when they finally reach the bed. 

“You’re coming too?” Lucas asks, eyes blinking and barely staying open. He clings to the bottom of Eliott’s t-shirt.

“Yes, in a minute,” Eliott promises. “Now go.” 

Lucas climbs gratefully into bed, pulling the covers up around him as Eliott strips down to his boxers, kicking his jeans off to the side. Then he goes to brush his teeth, fully expecting Lucas to be asleep again by the time he leaves the bathroom. 

But he isn’t. 

Eliott climbs into their bed and slides into the sheets, his head hitting the pillow before he shuffles closer, nearly brushing noses with Lucas where he lies near the center of the bed, facing Eliott’s side. 

Lucas opens his eyes as Eliott lies down and smiles when Eliott leans over and kisses the side of his mouth, sweet and soft. The fine line between what counts as late night and early morning hanging around them. 

“How did it go?” Lucas asks him, snuggling closer. 

The question makes a thousand things flit around Eliott’s mind all at once with all that he wants to say about that night. He wants to talk about the lighting and the shots and the way Jo had proposed his next film be about a ninja princess. He wants to talk about the rain that had just appeared and the way Lola had transformed when Maya showed up, but he knows that can wait for when Lucas decides he wants to hear about it. For now he settles on something simple. 

“Really well,” he replies, smiling at the sheer lightness of the relief. It had been weighing heavily on him, the stress of that project, and to finally have it done is exhilarating. 

“I’m glad,” Lucas replies, but he closes his eyes and again and Eliott can sense there’s something else there. 

He swallows, unsure of what to say. On one hand he would never want to make Lucas feel guilty for focusing on the bac, as he should, instead of helping him on his project. It all worked out in the end. But on the other hand, hearing Lola say the lines he had written imagining he’d be able to say them to Lucas had made his heart ache, wishing it could have been Lucas there instead. And he wants Lucas to know that, to know that he will always be Eliott’s first choice. 

The film was meant to be Eliott’s love letter to Lucas after all, to finally tell him all the things he had been keeping inside for so long, afraid that voicing them would make it disappear. But Lucas had stayed – he always stayed.

“I still wish you could have done it instead,” Eliott says quietly. 

Lucas opens his eyes again and smiles. “Yeah?”

“Of course,” Eliott replies. And it’s too much, Lucas all the way over there, three inches away across the mattress, so Eliott reaches out and pulls him to his chest. Lucas goes willingly, shuffling closer and tucking his nose into Eliott’s neck. 

“You can tell me about it if you want to,” Lucas murmurs. “And I know you want to.”

And Eliott does, but not tonight. Tonight he just wants to hold Lucas in his arms and breath him in and thank whoever sent him his way and saved him in the process.

“I will, but tomorrow.”

They breathe together for a moment, Lucas moving with the rise and fall of Eliott’s chest and he’s hit, for the thousandth time that night, with just how much he loves him. 

“I know you’ve read the script,” Eliott whispers, “but when we were shooting that last scene tonight, all I could think about was how much I wished I could be saying it to you.”

Lucas shifts a bit, propping himself up on Eliott’s chest as he looks at him. “Say it to me now,” Lucas says softly, leaning down to kiss Eliott gently, their lips brushing as Eliott inhales. 

“Now?”

“Now. Like a bedtime story.”

Lucas settles back down onto Eliott’s chest, and Eliott can’t help but hold him tight. He loves that Lucas knows he has it memorized. Loves that Lucas wants to hear it. 

“Okay,” he whispers in Lucas’ hair. “It goes like this:

_ I don’t want you to go. Because if you’re not here, it’s not worth it. Because I’ve been alone for years, and I thought it was better this way, but it’s not true. Because we barely know each other but I feel like I’ve been waiting for you my whole life. Because I love you, and I don’t want to be scared anymore and I don’t want to wait any longer. Because life is now.” _

And as the sun breaks over the horizon, two boys, in a little flat in Paris, hold each other as they fall asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself lol. ignoring all potential drama and just focusing on how that film is eliott's love letter to lucas that's all!! 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr [@lallemanting](https://lallemanting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
